


Lost Future

by dragonndoggod



Series: In the Arms of Another [5]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Lost dreams, M/M, Tiny Angst, Yonekuni screwed up, attempt angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni's future is different than he thought it would be.  The choices he had made when he was younger causes him to lose the one person he loved.  He has no one but himself to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Future

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics that inspired this drabble is from the song "The Future that never was" by Powerman 5000. This is set several years after "In the arms of Another"

_The dream that you dreamed about, it never came.  
Step back and look around, now who’s to blame_

‘How could it all go so wrong?’

A thought that had been plaguing him for so long had popped up once again, just when he had managed to push it away.  Though the heat of the day was hot enough to keep him warm and yet, he couldn’t shake the chill that had attached its self to him.  Hands shoving deep into his pocket, he debated going back home.  Back to an empty apartment that was void of happiness, reminding him of times long past.

It was his own fault, he thought Shirou would wait for him, wait for him like he promised.  But after the shocked announcement, one made by the girl he was seeing on the side, Shirou had just shook his head and turned away.  And into the arms of the one that was courting him.  The words that he spoke, protesting the wolf’s involvement with the younger male and the spoken words of “ _It doesn’t concern you anymore, Yonekuni_ “.

It didn’t matter that the girl had lied to him.  Telling him that the child she carried was his.  It didn’t matter that he swallowed his pride and almost begged the wolf to come to him.  The welcoming heat that used to be so prominent in Shirou’s gray eyes had been replaced by warm and almost friendly welcoming, but distant.

It was the tell-tale bump along Shirou’s waist, the last time he saw the wolf at a family gathering.  Surrounded by his father and Karen, each one speculating on what form the baby would take.  The glow that the canine had, the warm smile he gave his husband.  The ring on the male’s left hand when the younger male came up to Shirou, handing him a glass of water and bending down, whispering words that had the wolf blushing.

It should be him that made the heavyweight blush like that, it should be him that should receive that smile.  It should have been his child that Shirou was carrying.

He could only stand back and watch, seeing what he lost and knowing that it was all his fault.


End file.
